The dark romance
by Ami-Nekozawa
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto um jovem jornalista recebe a missão de investigar misteriosas mortes,só que as mortes reuni um grande mistério,e cada vez mais ele está se encaminhando ao Desconhecido,e a uma história de amor. U.A Yaoi Sasu/Naru e Ita/Sai


_**Avisos:**_

**¹**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**²**Essa fic e yaoi se não gosta então não leia

**³**Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, o que quer dizer que e simplesmente feita para entretenimento

casal Sasu/Naru pode ter outros

_**Summary:**Uzumaki Naruto um jovem jornalista recebe a missão de investigar misteriosas mortes,só que as mortes reuni um grande mistério,e cada vez mais ele está se encaminhando ao Desconhecido,e a uma história de amor. U.A Yaoi Sasu/Naru e Ita/Sai _

_**The Dark Romance**_

_____

____________

_Capitulo 1 – O começo de minha história_

____________ _

______

_Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto,e bem estou tentando escrever minhas memórias,_

_você deve estar se perguntando o porquê disso tudo?_

_Eu apenas posso dizer,que tenho tempo de sobra para escrever toda minha vida._

_Talvez a eternidade,mas para não ficar cansativo,_

_vou começar do ponto em que,minha vida mudou completamente._

_-----_

_**Janeiro de 1950.**_

_Eu tinha 19 anos na época estava empregado no Jornal de Konoha,e tinha grandes ambições para meu futuro,ser Jornalista era uma das minhas grandes conquistas e eu não imaginava que essa escolha alteraria tanto minha pacata vida..._

_Minha entrada no jornal não fora tão fácil,comecei de baixo,até provar a Tsunade dona do jornal e amiga de Jiraya,que considero meu avô pois esse me criará dês de pequeno,já que perdi meus pais muito cedo,mas isso não vem ao caso agora,o fato é que consegui o emprego de jornalista,e bem estava começando a ter reconhecimento,Tsunade me mandava escrever matérias importantes.E bem conheci muita gente na redação do Jornal,entre esses conheci Sai,um cara meio "Estranho"eu diria,ele fala coisas que me deixa realmente envergonhado,mas bom,eu e Sai nos transformamos em grandes amigos,Sai e eu trabalhamos em parceria já que ele era o Fotografo do Jornal._

_E agora que essas coisas estão bem explicada vamos a História..._

_***_

-Naruto! -Gritou a mulher parando em frente da mesa. - Onde está a matéria que lhe pedi?

-Oba-chan já está quase pronta! -Sorri,Tsunade ficava meio nervosa quando era confrontada.

-Otímo,então as espero em minha mesa. - A mulher virou-se indo em direção a sala.

-Hunf. - Não pude de dar um enorme suspiro,estava muito cansado,trabalhei muito ontem,eu diria que fora um dos dias mais cansativos pra mim.

"Está tudo pronto"- Pensei,coloquei as mão a trás da nunca,era realmente cansativo ser jornalista ás vezes,mas eu podia afirma que era compensador fazer algo que gosto.

Reuniu as pilha de papeís que estava em cima da mesa,apertei o nó da gravata,e fui em direção a sala,batendo a porta de leve,ouviu um pode entrar que pertência a voz de Shizune secretaria de Tsunade.

-E então Naruto como está a matéria? -Perguntou a mulher.

-Bom,Tsunade já terminei,'tte bayo! - Eu sorri,estava aliviado de ter conseguido terminar.

-Muito bom Naruto,então eu preciso agora que você me faça outro favor **sim**?

-O que seria Tsuande-sama? - Perguntei meio temeroso pelo "Favor" que Tsunade se referia,seja o que fosse devia ser no minimo muito complicado.

-Eu preciso que você investigue algumas mortes que vem ocorredo,quero uma matéria completa sobre isso,chama Sai para lhe ajudar!

-Mortes? - Perguntei surpreso,não tinha ouvido nenhum comentário sobre isso.

-Sim hoje já registraram 2 casos,e o mais estranho de tudo é que as vitimas foram achadas completamente inteiras sem nenhum hematoma,somente com marcas de presa no pescoço.

-Marcas no pescoço? - Eu realmente fiquei impressionado,isso até parecia Histórias Mitológicas que ouvia quando criança,e não vida real,se bem que nos 2 anos de trabalho como jornalista havia visto diversos casos muito estranhos. - O que você quer dizer com isso,não me diga que você acha que seja "Vampiros" né. - Perguntei descrente.

-Não,mais quero que investigue!Sejá o que for precisamos estar a par de tudo,aqui estão algumas informações que consegui reunir. - Ela me apontou a pilha de papeis com laudos médicos,autopsia,atestado de óbito.

-Como conseguiu tudo isso Tsunade-Sama?

-Tenho alguns amigos da policia! - Afirmou a mulher sorrindo.

-Tudo bem Tsunade-sama,vou averiguar. -Virei as costas e sai segurando as pilhas de relatórios,sentei e coloquei os papeis sobre a mesa começando a lê-los, observei o relatório da autopsia,não fora encontrado nenhuma substância ilícita,nenhum hematoma,nenhum vestigio,_nada_,era realmente impressionante, e as marcas cravadas nos pescoços pálidos das duas mulheres.

-Naruto-kun! -Chamou alguém atrás de mim,era Sai,não pude evitar de me assustar estava distraído demais. - Te assustei?Desculpe-me.

-Não foi nada 'tte bayo! - Ri nervosamente.

-O que é isso? - Perguntou-me Sai encarado as fotos das duas mulheres.

-Tsunade me pediu para investigar essas mortes. - Tentei parecer o mais frio possível,mas aquelas duas pessoas mortas me assustavam de uma forma que eu não sabia descrever.

-É ela me comentou,mas há algo Estranho. - Falou Sai encarando a foto eu não intendi o que Sai virá. - Esse olhar delas e como se ambas tivesse morrido de uma forma calma e sei reação alguma. - Quando Sai falou aquilo eu começei a repar nos olhos delas realmente pareciam em paz,sem sofrimento,seus olhos eram mórbidos,calmos e frios,sem brilho.

-Realmente. - Concordei,Sai era bastante observador era uma de suas grandes qualidades.

-E então Naruto,você vai ficar ai parado,já acabou o expediente. - Falou calmamente,eu nem tinha me dado conta disso,parecia que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido. - Então Naruto-kun,vamos sair pra beber? - Perguntou-me Sai.

-Não Obrigado,hoje eu quero relaxar! - Eu não estavá com animo algum de sair.

-Ok,Naruto-kun nos vemos. - Sai deu um leve aceno saindo de meu campo de visão.

Arrumei minhas coisas calmamente pegando todos os relatório colocando-os em minha maleta,abri a porta e sai,a rua estava deserta e o tempo frio,coloquei meu paletó,estavá de noite,fui em direção a uma das vielas iria cortar caminho queria chegar o mais rápido em casa,durante o trageto eu me sentia estranho,era como se uma áurea me vigia-se,era uma sensação que me provocava arrepios na espinha.

Ouvi um grito agudo,sai em disparada seguindo o som da voz,era um grito de uma mulher,eu estava certo,vi a mulher perder o brilho dos olhos,enquanto era mordida,ela não tinha nenhuma reação,dei dois passos para trás,a figura que a mordia me encarou,eu não conseguia vê-lo pela escuridão,somente vi seus olhos vermelhos,vermelhos **sangue**.

Ele se aproximou de mim,largando a mulher que agora pouco morderá,a pobre caira desfalecida enquanto eu sei reação encurralado esperava pelo pior.

Fiquei parado,não adiantava correr,senti a respiração fria em meu pescoço,fechei meus olhos enquanto a figura me observava,com seus olhos vermelhos,eu não conseguia ver seu rosto,foi com essa ultíma imagem que fechei os olhos totalmente depois disso eu perdi os sentidos....

**Continua......**

**____**

Nem acredito que escrevi essa fic sério surgiu uma expiração do nada

eu espero que tenha ficado boa

a fic não é baseada em crepúsculo ;D apesar de ter vam..... :D

_e por favor, faça essa autora baka feliz mande __**review**_

_achou chato mande __**review**_

_achou legal mande __**review**_

_quer que eu me exploda mande __**review**_

_por um mundo melhor mande __**review**_ _=3_


End file.
